


Fire & Ice

by lexeilou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Redemption, Romance, The Avengers - Freeform, they bang and it's detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexeilou/pseuds/lexeilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago...before the Nine Realms existed...there was a woman made out of fire. Then...she met a man made out of ice...and nothing was ever the same.</p><p>Is it possible for a woman made of flames and a man made of ice to coincide with each other? Or to fall in love? Or to defy their fate...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Short Poem

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis lovelies! This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Lexie

 

 

 

" _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _Some say in ice._  
 _From what I’ve tasted of desire_  
 _I hold with those who favor fire._  
 _But if it had to perish twice,_  
 _I think I know enough of hate_  
 _To say that for destruction ice_  
 _Is also great_  
 _And would suffice._ "

-Robert Frost, _Fire and Ice_


	2. In the Beginning...

    _Long before the Nine Realms were birthed into existence, there was blackness. Then came a spark, and the spark grew into a great flame, and the flame became a woman. She opened her shining gold eyes and gazed out into the heavy darkness that threatened to swallow her. She found herself to be completely alone with no memory from which she came. The woman made of fire decided to walk across the barren wasteland in search of a companion. It is said that she wandered endlessly for many years, venturing deeper and deeper into the blackness that consumed her vision._

 _After searching everywhere for signs of life, she saw that there was nothing. Crumpling to the ground in defeat, the woman's fiery eyes began to water and she started to weep._ What good is immortality if I must live it alone?, _she wondered._

_As the tears streamed down her face, her light began to dim. Her tears fell to the ground and formed large pools beneath her face. The woman stifled her weeping for a moment and stared into the clear pond of her own tears. After thinking of an idea, she dulled her flame very low and breathed life into the water. Soon afterwards, the water began to shift and harden and take shape. The woman made of fire stared in awe as the water froze and formed into a man made of ice._

_His eyes were the color of the ocean, swirling with all of its intensity and power. They pierced her soul with compassion. The man made of ice held out his hand to the woman made of fire. "Please, do not cry anymore. Your light doesn't shine as brightly when you cry." The woman trembled for a moment and then willed herself to burn brighter. "Is that better?," she asked cautiously. Her flames lapped up the edges of her dress and the ends of her long hair. A grin spread across his visage as the man nodded his head and motioned for her to take his hand. She smiled brightly at him and gently grabbed his large hand. They entwined their fingers together and vowed never to leave each other's side. The man of ice placed a kiss upon the woman's lips and life sprung forth from their lips._

_Afterwards, the pair ventured across the universe and created the whole of reality together. They spent nearly every waking hour together, learning how to better manage thier abilities so they could live out their eternities with one another. Sometimes, the woman's flames would burn too brightly or the man's wind gusts would blow too harshly. Eventually, they learned to control their abilities and harnessed them for good. For many years, ancient civilizations worshipped them as gods, proclaiming them the Mother and Father of the Universe. The woman made of fire gave birth to her children: Death, Pain, Time, Power, and Hope._

_After many millennia of ruling the Nine Realms, the two Eternals vanished from existence. Their children and the ancient civilizations searched the Nine Realms for the man and the woman, desperately calling out to their Mother and Father. The couple was never seen again. Eventually, the more primitive ancient races forgot about the man of ice and the woman of fire and thought of them as a mere fairy tale. However, the advanced civilizations never forgot about them. Legend has it that the couple passed on into eternity, shedding their physical forms. It is rumored that they became separated in the process and search for each other in their afterlife, destined to never find each other._

_And so our story begins...._


	3. The Council

     "Is is time to go Blaise."

  
      I quickly glanced up from the corner of the room. My mother was standing patiently at the entrance to my bedroom. She was wearing one of her best dresses: a heavily embroidered green gown flourished with pearls at the neckline. I couldn't help but notice that her expression matched mine: worried and gloomy. She motioned for me to follow her closely. I hesitantly arose from my large chair and prepared myself to face the Allfather. It goes without saying that I was quite nervous. I had only stood before him twice before, and the last time did not fare well at all. We walked in silence down the long hallway that led to the sitting room. My father joined Mother and I a few moments later. His unforgiving stare did not aid in calming my nerves. I instinctively smoothed out my gown.

  
     "She is ready?"

  
      A small nod from Mother answered his question. He pressed his pale lips together into a thin line. Although he would never admit to it, a hint of nervousness seeped from beneath the harsh facade Father always seemed to wear. My parents guided me down the gloomy hallway that led to the Council room, the only source of light being the torches that lined the dusty walls. Mother and Father walked slowly on either side of me. My mother's once fiery green eyes now were solid and stony. The icy blue stare that I usually received from my father burned with an intensity I had seen few times before. I couldn't help but tremble slightly, but I wasn't cold.

  
     Soon, we reached the wide Council room. The crystal floor was a grandiose mirror. The reflections of the twelve councilmen were stony and almost frightening. The twelve council members were all seated high upon silver chairs that glistened despite the low lighting. The seating was arranged into somewhat of a crescent and all 12 pairs of eyes were fixated upon me. There, seated in the middle of them upon a large golden chair, was the Allfather.

  
     I sucked in a breath and felt my stomach violently churn. This was it. Regardless of what the other councilmen said, the Allfather's say would either grant me my release or condemn me to darkness for the rest of my life.

  
     "Who comes before my council?," questioned Odin. His voice wasn't threatening like I had imagined it to be, but powerful and commanding.

  
     "Hodhr, God of Winter, and Eira, Goddess of Healing, bring forth our daughter Blaise, Goddess of Fire. The time to decide her fate is upon us." My Father spoke with an even voice that seemed to resonate with a chilling undertone. "We are here to ask for her release from her condemnation." The councilman seated closest to Odin slowly stood up. He unraveled a long scroll and began to read from it.

  
     "The reason for the goddess's incarceration is quite serious. When she was a newborn, she would often set objects ablaze when she was upset, nervous, or angry. There were even times when she would singe the servants. It is recorded that when the girl was merely a child, she nearly burned down and entire section of the palace because she could not control her pyrokinesis. Is this true?"

  
     The elderly councilman finally looked up from the piece of parchment. My cheeks burned from shame. My mother stared at the mirrored floor while my father stared icily at the council members. The only person who hated hearing of my unpredictable talent more than me was my father. His jaw tightened and he responded, "Yes, that is all true. However, my daughter has been caged up-"

  
     Another council member cut him off mid-sentence. "She needed to be caged up. Wielding a dangerous power like that could get someone killed. It isn't safe to let it out."

  
     "It?" _He called me an it._ I clenched my fists and bit my tongue to prevent myself from spewing poison words from my lips. Mother stepped closer to me and softly placed her hand on my shoulder. The tension that built up in my body dissipated almost instantly. I turned my head to look at her. She gave me a reassuring smile that calmed me.  
I stood in silence as Father and Mother argued with councilmen about my incarceration. The Allfather was almost as quiet as I was, speaking only every so often to give an opinion or ask the occasional question. He looked on thoughtfully at my family and I, giving me a lingering gaze once or twice. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Odin silenced the councilmen.

  
     He turned his sights to me. "Blaise, you have been silent the whole of your time here. This is all about you, and yet you have uttered nothing to us. What say you of the situation you find yourself in?" I couldn't believe the Allfather was addressing me directly. I was speechless for a moment before finding my words again.

  
     "Allfather, for as long as I can remember, I have been imprisoned inside a dungeon underneath Asgard. I cannot remember what the sun looks like or what the rain smells like. The only companions I have ever known were the servants that attended to me and my own parents. In that time, I have matured and learned to control my abilities. The task had been strenuous in my youth, but I have gained full control of my powers and can manage them with no difficulty." The council members conversed quietly with each other and the Allfather. One or two muttered under their breath. I glanced back at my mother who nodded her head, urging me to go on. I continued, "This power used to frighten me as a child. I had let it control me, but not anymore. I am a danger to no one. I pose no threat."

  
     "YOU DO POSE A THREAT, AND AN EXTREMELY DANGEROUS ONE AT THAT!," one of the younger councilmen burst out. "IF ANYONE IN HERE HAD ANY SENSE LEFT, THEY WOULD LOCK YOU AWAY FOREVER!"

  
     "HOLD YOUR TONGUE, TYR!"

  
     Immediately after Odin bellowed the command, the councilman snapped his mouth close and sat back down in his seat. Once again, Odin spoke to me. " Can you prove your claims?" I shook my head in agreement. I extended my arm out in front of me and opened my hand. I focused for a moment...

  
_FLEX_

  
...and a flame erupted in my palm. I willed it to grow larger and consume my hand and forearm. The council members began to panic, but Odin just watched. With a hopeful heart, I willed the flames out of existence. I waited for his reaction, but he gave me none for many minutes, instead choosing to study me inquisitively. I became worried that I had shown him too much of my power. I couldn't go back to that horrid cell that I had called home for the last 1,000 years. I needed to see the stars again and feel the wind blow through my hair. _Please let me go,_ I begged silently. A small smile fell upon his lips. The Allfather stood up and the twelve councilmen rose up with him.

  
     "I have never met a more capable goddess in all of my life. Having gone from letting your abilities spiral out of control to mastering them with grace, I believe you will flourish beautifully outside these walls. You are released from your imprisonment, Blaise." His words echoed with a great finality. I almost cried out with joy. _You're free, firefly_. I bowed deeply at Odin and whispered, "Thank you, Allfather." The council members looked shocked beyond belief that he had chosen to let me go. However, they all remained silent and followed Odin out of the Council room.

  
     Mother hugged me tightly as soon as they all had left. She was crying and laughing at the same time. Father didn't smile. He simply nodded his head, then placed his cold hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "You should gather your things, Blaise. You are returning to the world. Wouldn't want to be late for it," he suggested. I smiled in agreement and hurried back to my chambers.

 

*****

 

     The great iron door slowly began to swing open before me. I watched with curious eyes as the sunlight poured into the dark chamber that for many years held me prisoner within its walls. The fresh air drifted into the room and filled my nostrils with its sweet scent. This was real. I could finally leave this desolate hell of mine. I was no longer locked up in this murky dungeon, but I was almost afraid to leave it. I had never known anything else except this place. _Longing to escape, but too scared to leave._

  
     "You can go now, m'Lady," whispered one of the servants, urging me forward with a small push on my back. Without that small push, I might have stood at the foot of the iron door forever. I took a deep breath and summoned up all the courage I could muster as I took small steps out of the dungeons underneath Asgard. At first, I ascended the steps in slow succession. When the sounds of laughter and birds reached my ears, I felt my heart pounded in my chest and I raced up the steps. The servants that followed behind me chuckled lightly at my sudden excitement. Sunlight found its way upon my face and I welcomed it gladly. I dreamed of this moment. I imagined exactly how it would look, but none of my dreams could prepare me for this.

  
     "Welcome home Blaise," voiced one of the servants. I was greeted by the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. The open fields were strewn with tiny white and yellow flowers while the trees that loomed overhead were adorned with exotic fruits and honeysuckle. The eternal summer sun was warm and forgiving on my skin, devoid of any pigmentation. Clouds hung lazily in the air and the gentle wind caressed my cheek like that of a lover. Small children squealed with joy as they tumbled down the hills. Their mothers gossiped and watched the scene unfold before them.

  
     It was all too beautiful for me to behold. I felt like fainting. I was speechless to the wonders that I had not previously experienced. I had decided at that point that I would make it a habit to visit the gardens as often as I could. I believed that seeing the outside world was the best thing anout being free at that point. However, unknown to all of us, the best thing for me was yet to come. He was seated miles across the gardens inside the palace of the Gods in a large chair, ornately crafted from the finest wood and purest velvet, and he was waiting.


	4. First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you...
> 
> I wrote this really quickly late at night. Sorry if it's a little craptastic.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Lexie

     My first few days among the Asgardians were difficult to say the least. I had all but forgotton how jubilant and hyperstatic the Asgardians could be, something not commonly found in the damp dungueons of Asgard. Even though they welcomed me back with "open" arms, I just couldn't seem to adjust to all the excitement of a goddess's life. While all they cared for was feasting and tests of brute strength, my mind was often submerged in a book or otherwise distracted by my constant need to control my fiery talents. My anxiety soared and sleep eluded me. The Asgardian blood that pulsed through my veins did not aid me in finding any companions. There were no real intellectual equals to talk with and I wasn't very good at combat. My reputation for possessing an unpredictable pyrokinetic abilty distanced many people from me as well. Not even the servants dared to come near me. Solitude became a very close friend of mine in the following weeks. Despite being surrounded by people, I felt more alone than ever.

     To make matters worse, only a fortnight after my arrival, I was being forced by my father to attend a ball in hope that I might successfully intergrate into the population. My pleas to remain away from the condescending stares of the Asgardians went unheard to my Father. Later that day following my visit to the Gardens, I discovered that a gown was laid out on my bed. A piece of parchment was resting next to it. Upon further inspection, I discovered a familiar handwriting inked on the page.

_Make yourself look presentable and arrive promptly._

_Father._

_  
_I sighed heavily and close my eyes, secretly wishing to dissappear completely and spare myself from the ensuing embarrassment. The mocking smiles and isolation was not an event I was looking forward to. Inside, I felt the flames rear up and swirl around. _burn burn burn burn burn No I can't no stop._ I suppressed the urge and turned my sights on my gown. If I was going to be laughed at, I might as well look halfway decent while they did it. I examined the pile of shimmering material in front of me. It was a strapless silk gown that was lavender, the color of twilight. The structured train on the side trailed down to the floor. All in all, it was an inviting dress. I slid the delicate material over my skin. I was pleased to see that it had been lightly tanned by the sun. I laced up my clear shoes and walked over to the full-size mirror to view my appearance. The gown hugged my figure and fell perfetly againt the floor. The color highlighted my amber eyes. I decided against putting on any blush; my cheeks would be red enough tonight. I let my crimson hair tumble down my shoulders and applied minimal makeup. I never cared for the way my mother painted the heavy oils on her face. In the midst of preparring myself, there was a soft knock at the door. One of the servants stepped into my room.

     "My Lady, your father has given me a message to carry to you: He send his love and would like to remind you not be late for the ball tonight. The royal family will be in attendance along with other nobility, so he advises you to be on your best behavior and to pay your respects to the Allfather."

     Even after 1,000 years, Father still treated me like a child. "If you don't mind me asking, what or who is this ball for?," I questioned the servant. She simply shook her head no. I gave the servant a small nod and sent her away.  _Now or never, firefly._

                                                                                                                                      *****

     The enormous ball room was filled to the brim with the presence of gods and goddesses. Their reflections could be seen in the polished gold walls, making the area seem twice as large. Conversations buzzed and emotions swelled throughout the space as the guests drank and danced in unison. A few men became loud and boisterous with the help of the alchohol served. The servants waited on the gods and skirted around the edges of the large crowd, serving them food. My eyes immediately found my father conversing with a minor god on the outskirts of the crowd. I started to stride over towards him when he spotted me. The god was waved off a moment later.

     "Pleased to see you could come, daughter."

     "I did not have a say in the matter, so what does it matter? You would have dragged me down here if I had refused." He turned his back to wall and I felt Father's hand tighten around the back of my arm.

     "Do not speak to me in that tone. You will learn to obey my wishes. Now listen closely. I want us to be considered a normal family again, and that means that you must fit in. Tonight, you will mingle with the other Asgardians and learn how to act like a normal person. I have wasted too many years of my life on you, Blaise, and I will not be an outsider anymore." His grip on my arm loosened. "Now, go have some fun." With that, he left my side and lost himself in the company of liquor.

     The night continued without any major incident. There was talk of a brawl outside, but most people dismissed it as mere child's play. I tried my best at socializing with other goddesses, but had little success. Two hours later, the crowd was silenced by the guards. All attention was turned to a grand table near the front. I could hardly see over any person's head, so I waded through the guests towards to front to see the scene clearer. At the table was Odin, seated in the middle of the table in a gold chair. His wife, Queen Frigga, rested near him. Odin stood up and began to speak to the crowd of Asgardians. I looked around and recognized few others at the table except Prince Thor and his companions, Sif and the Warriors Three. At the very end of the table was a raven-haired man, pale as moonlight, that carried a lean and hungry look. Even though he sat near the other gods, an invisible line seemed to separate him from the others' merriment. He appeared bored with the speech the Allfather was making, preferring to push his food around. I was mesmerized by him and could not tear my eyes away from his face. His eyes scanned the room and somehow met mine, as if they knew I was looking and intended to seek me out. My breathing hitched for a fraction of a second. The god's eyes bore an intensity that I could feel from across the room. I was finally able to break my gaze away from his face. I needed to look anywhere except where he was sitting. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.  _Oh gods why did he catch me why did I let him you little fool._ The Allfather's speech ended with the crowd's thunderous applause. Seeing my chance for a swift escape, I pushed through the dense crowd and made my way to a deserted balcony unnoticed. I sighed with relief and let my shoulders relax. 

     I glanced upwards. The summer-like night was clear; stars were twinkling shyly while the moon proudly beamed over Asgard. A light breezed ruffled my hair. I hadn't experienced a night like this in ages. The light from the palace cast a dim light over the surrounding area, highlighting parts of the Gardens. I desperately wished to be there among the trees.

     "Beautiful, isn't it?"

     I gasped softly at the sudden intrusion of a stranger. I turned around to confront the mysterious man, and to both my delight and horror, there stood the raven-haired god. My mind could hardly form a sentence. After a minute, I choked out an answer.

     "Y-yes. Yes, it is." My eyes became downcast and my cheeks reddened again. I heard the god darkly chuckle and looked up, only to see him stride towards me. His green orbs shined wickedly and he wore a mischevious grin. He stopped walking when he was standing right before me. It was hard for me to look anywhere other than his eyes; they were truly captivating. I felt my hearbeat speed up; I had never been this close to a man before, much less a handsome one.

    "What is your name?"

     I answered softly, "Blaise." I was prepared to be humiliated beyond belief at this point. 

     He exhaled, "Blaise. Beautiful." I was surprised by how much I liked him saying my name. It sounded so musical, like his lips dripped honey. He raised his hand and cupped my chin. "Why were you staring at me?" I could feel my cheeks reddening again. I honestly didn't have a good answer to his question. My lips parted slightly, but I remained speechless. He raised his eyebrow slightly, waiting for his answer. 

     Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "You're beautiful." My eyes widened and I clutched my hand over my mouth, horrified at my own words. "Oh gods, I didn't-I-I mean I do think that-but uh th-" The green-eyed god lightly placed a finger on my lips. His mouth spread into an amused grin but his eyes didn't match his smile. They seemed confused as they searched my own for answers. My legs quivered slightly.

     "Interesting. I've never had a woman come out and tell me I'm beautiful before. They usually say it when I'm not there." His gaze dropped down to my mouth. He pressed a finger to my bottom lip and ran it lightly over. My breathing hitched and my pulse rapidly beat against my chest. I felt my eyes flutter close against my will. I could smell the cool sweetness roll of his breath as he leaned his head in closer. "You do seem quite promising. I'll have to remember you." I opened my eyes and saw his eyes staring intently into mine. "I suspect you are enjoying this as much as I am," the god breathed.

     "You'd be correct, my Lord." I had never been thise close to a man before, yet I found myself only wanting to be closer.

     He sighed and dropped his hands away from my face. I instantly missed their absence. "Unfortunately, the night must come to a close." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. My uneven heartbeat stopped for a brief moment. "I will see you again. Goodnight Lady Blaise." The god turned around and began to walk away from me. I regained my senses after a minute. 

     "Wait!," I called out. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You never told me your name." His dark laugh escaped his lips again. He pivoted on the balls of his feet to face me. That boyish smile was plastered on his face.

     "My name, it's Loki."

     With that, he left the balcony and left me alone. I felt a small smile on my lips.  _Loki..._ _  
_


	5. Beneath the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all. This is a long chapter and it's most likely the last update until the new year. Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Lexie

     I was nearly breathless leaving the ball; I was certain that I would faint from lack of air. My erractic heartbeat refused to right itself. I sat down in a chair next to a large window and attempted to calm myself. A cool breeze drifted in to room and pushed my long hair away from my face. My orbs scanned the room for the dark-haired god, and instead found something more alarming: my mother. The urge to conceal the deep red blush from my cheeks intensified as she swiftly approached me.

     "Are you not well, daughter?," Mother inquired. Her jade eyes were colored with concern.

     "Yes Mother. I allowed myself a glass of wine tonight and it affected me greater than I thought." Her fingers brushed my cheek lightly. Mother's eyes scrutinzed my visage, searching for signs of illness or harm. She appeared satisfied after a moment. I stood up from my seat to accompany Mother back to her chambers. "Where is Father?" The itimidating silhouette was nowhere to be seen.

     Mother sighed slightly, her shoulders drooping minutely. "Off with one of his companions, I suspect." I nodded my head in agreement. Father treated us like a series of diplomatic relations. I preferred it when Father was away and intuition told me that Mother did as well. The two of us followed the masses of people as we emptied out of the ballroom. On our way back to our rooms, Mother and I marvelled at the vastness of the palace. I could feel eyes bearing into my back, but when I turned my head to glance behind, there was no one behind me. Mother continued to chatter endlessly about the grand rooms and high ceilings. My boredom was being to take effect when something smooth and cold brushed against my bare shoulder. I snapped my head to my right and saw Loki walking along with us. I sharply inhaled and let my lips part slightly. The black leather of his armor brushed against my skin every so often from the close proximity between him and me. He smiled wickedly at me and quickened his pace. Somehow my mother failed to notice Loki's presence. I could barely hear my mother's somniferous words, instead entranced by Loki's confident and powerful strides. My blush deepened as my eyes fixated on his leather-clad bum. 

     "My goodness! The hallways are so long. I've gotten lost so many ti-"

     I interrupted her thoughts. "Forgive me, but who is that Mother?"

     "Who are you talking about, dear?," she questioned.

     "Him! The one with blac-" I turned my head only to discover that Loki had disappeared from sight, even though he was directly in front of me moments ago. "Uh...I mean...just...." My voice trailed off. "Nevermind. It was no one, Mother. I just thought I saw someone familiar for a moment."

     "Oh. Alright then."

     We walked back to our respective rooms in almost complete silence. As I lied in bed that night, my mind kept straying to thoughts of Loki. I repeatedly envisioned his emerald eyes, his velvetly voice, his inky locks. When I closed my eyes, his sweet breath still hovered over my face. I groaned aloud and pulled the sheets over my head, attempting to block out the festering thoughts.  _Who was Loki anyway? How did he manage to appear and disappear so quickly? Does he know who I am?_ I had no good answers. I wondered if Loki was even real, or if I was just going mad. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I drifted to sleep soon after.

                                                                                                                             *****

     The sun blazed overhead and beamed down upon me like the ever watcful eye of Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifrost. Thought it didn't bother me, I did not want the sun's constant company in my sight. I scooted beneath the cool shade of a massive oak tree near the edge of a small pond. Its branches hung low and bore thick leaves. Pressed against the tree, I believed myself to be well hidden. I silently prayed that the young children playing in the fields of flowers could not see me from where they sat. I clutched the large azure book in my hands:  _Van Gogh's Legacy_. I loved looking at the Midgardians' art. Though the book lighten my mood a little, I was in no mood to entertain any company; Father lectured me for the whole of the morning on how my abilities destroyed our future. On one hand, I despised my father and thought him to be a selfish imbecile. On the other, I respected him and completely understood why he was that way. The ridicule he must have suffered because of me...I could scarcely think about the burden I was on my parents without tearing up. I shook my head to rid myself of the poisonous thoughts swirling in my head. Instead, I turned my attention to Van Gogh. I carefully flipped through the pages, immersing myself in his world of color.

     "What are you reading?"

     It wasn't difficult to guess who the voice belonged to. I glanced up from my book to find Loki standing outside of the oak's branches. His armor gleamed in the harsh sunlight. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from their glare. He moved to sit next to me in the lush grass. 

     "How did you find me?," I asked. He simply raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Have you been following me?"

     "'Following' sounds much too creepy. Let's just say I've been keeping tabs on you." His long slender fingers toyed lazily with the dark blue material of my dress, rubbing it between his fingertips and tracing patterns on the fabric. _  
_

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you must know, it's Van Gogh. He's a Midgardian artist. I love his paintings," I answered, "They're so beautiful."

     "You seem to be under the impression that a lot of things are beautiful."

     I felt the blush slowly creep on to my cheeks when my mind recalled his actions the previous night. I could hardly lift my eyes to look at him, rather choosing to stare at the paintings or the trees, anything but him. I sensed Loki move closer to me. He seemed genuinely interested in the book, so I pushed it in between us to allow him a better look at it. His comment was almost inaudible.

     "Beautiful."

     I smiled and flipped through the book. "Yes they are." I heard a chuckle sound from his lips.

     "Blaise, I was talking about you."

     My heart plummeted into my stomach. I shyly drew my vision up to him. Loki's gaze was intently fixated on my face. I was certain that he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I had never been called beautiful before. The fact that it was Loki saying it impacted me even more. My words became lodged in my throat, much to his delight. 

     "Uh...t-thank you? I mean..that's nice of you to say th-that about me," I stammered. I had thoroughly embarassed myself, so I quickly changed the subject before Loki could say anything more on the topic. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm hiding underneath this tree?" 

     He broke his gaze to look at what appeared to be nothing in particular. "No."

     His demeanor was so controlled, cool, yet he carried an air of indifference about him. I leaned towards him, absent-mindedly allowing the book to slip from my fingertips.

     Cocking my head, I inquired, "Mind if I ask why not?"

     "It wasn't on my list of things to do."

     "And just what is on your list of things to do, Loki?"

     A smirk played at the edge of his mouth. "You'll find out sooner or later." 

     I laughed lightly and relaxed my shoulders. Van Gogh didn't appear as interesting as Loki. Where his life was amazing and his paintings colored with emotion, Loki was here and now, alive and inviting, so unbelievable that he was almost unreal. "So I take it that we'll be seeing each other again?"

     "Oh, I suspect that we'll be seeing each other quite a bit," he answered, "if I can help it."

     I surpressed the smile that threatened to erupt across my lips. Just as I started to pick up the forgotton book, Loki picked himself up and strided away. I found myself running to catch up with him.

     "Hold on a second!," I called out. He slowed down a bit, but continued to walk. I finally caught up to him and stepped in front of his path. "I wasn't finished with you."

     "Most women rarely are," he cheekily responded as he brushed a few stray hairs away from my face, tucking them behind ear. I gave a breathless laugh at his wit and charm.

     "Very funny. Now, just who are are you?"

     "Mmmm," he purred," Aren't we curious?" I saw the mischeivous glint in his eyes as he stepped closer to me. "Unfortunately, I can't give away everyth-" Loki attempted to side step me.

     "No no no no," I interrupted, placing a hand on his chest. I softly pushed him back. "You are not leaving me in the dark about this." He looked at me questioningly.

     "You mean to tell me you really don't know who I am?" I shook my head no. His eyes narrowed at me, suddenly becoming very intimidating. "Why ask me? If you ask anyone else who I am, they'll tell you." He muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't make it out.

     I huffed out a breath. "I don't want anyone else to tell me who _you_ are. Only you can do that." Loki's jaw tightened. I looked up at him innocently. "Pretty please?"

     His eyes closed for a moment and his lips pressed together. "You have a point. If it's that important to you, I'll tell you." I smiled brightly at him. He sucked in a breath and stood up straighter. "I am Prince Loki of Asgard, son of Odin Borrson." I minutely raised my eyebrows in surprise. Loki waited for me to elicit a response, but I gave him none. Outwardly, I was calm. Internally, I was screaming.  _Holy shit what have I gotten myself into?_

     I placed my hands on my hips, absorbing the new information. "Alright then. You're a Prince of Asgard. No big deal." He laughed, a pleasant sound.

     "You're serious?," he asked. I nodded my head. "I just told you that I'm a prince, and all you do is nod your head?" My cheeks reddened furiously. 

     "Well...I-I'm still trying to process it in m-my head, b-but it's a totally b-big deal," I stuttered. "That is, if you w-want it to be."

     Loki smirked and let out his dark laugh. The embarassment flooded throughout my body and my eyebrows knitted together. I couldn't stand to be laughed at, choosing to turn and walk away as quickly as my feet could carry me. I felt stupid and ignorant. I had lost my only friend in Asgard because I was too stupid to know how to acknowledge a prince. Why did I have to ask him about his identity anyway? It wasn't even my business. I felt a single tear stream down my cheek and I choked back a small sob. My tear ducts were somehow hardwired to my anger. I wiped the tear away, hoping no one saw me cry. Not long after, I heard Loki's footsteps behind me, reaching me with only a few long strides. His large hand caught me by the wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I couldn't look him in the eye; not after my disrespectfulness towards his title. He turned me to face him, a task that was almost impossible for me to do.

     "Blaise," he murmurred. His slender fingers cupped my chin gently. "Look at me." I obeyed his request, my amber eyes locking on his emerald ones. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just amused by your reaction." I cocked my head in confusion while he snaked his free hand around my waist. "I'm not very popular among most of the Asgardians. They don't like the fact that I am nothing like Thor or Odin. I was fully expecting you to recognize me for who I was and run away or tremble in fear or something along those lines." I could practically taste the venom tinged in his voice.

     "Loki...," I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

     He continued. "When you took it so well, I was laughing out of relief. You're one of the first people I've ever met that hasn't looked at me in fear or disgust. It's something that I don't come across very often." I was speechless. We had just met and yet he was pouring his soul out to me. "Please don't be angry with me." I smiled and shook my head, taking an inky strand of hair and twirling in my fingers. 

     "I'm not angry with you, Loki. Forgive me for not recognizing you, but I haven't been up to date with everything in Asgard for a while. I'm still adjusting." He released a satisfied smile from his mouth. His hands tightened around my waist and I realized that I was pressed up against his chest with my fingers playing in his soft locks. He released my chin, lightly skimming his fingers along my jawline and the sides of my neck. Despite being so close to Loki, I couldn't help wanting to be closer. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering, "I have to go." When I drew back, a faint pink was sprinkled across his cheeks. Loki's grip on my waist loosened reluctantly. I smiled warmly and headed towards the palace.

     "You aren't going to ask why people are afraid of me?"

     I turned and laughed. "Of course not."

     "Why not?"

     "It isn't on my to do list."

     "Then what is?" He grinned wickedly.

     I raised my eyebrow at him, turning and continuing to walk away. "You."

                                                                                                                                  *****

*LOKI'S POV*

 

     I watched her stroll away from me, allowing myself to be completely enticed with her. The palace gardens felt so empty and void without Blaise's presence. I found myself still standing there after the last bit of her blue dress was out of sight, cemented to the ground like a fool. How could someone I hardly knew have this affect on me? And why have I not seen her before? Her bright eyes were burned into my retinas. When I closed my eyes, they were there, staring back at me. She was a mystery, one that I intended to solve. Instead of returning to the palace, I chose to lounge under the tree. Remembering who I was, I built my guard up again. I was not a lovesick boy; I was a prince, and I had to act like it. I trudged up the hill to our spot where a glint of gold lettering caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes at the gleam; it was Blaise's book. I picked it up, careful not to disturb the pages she had bookmarked with purple flowers. _Sooner or later,_ I thought, _Blaise will remember it. She might panic. I wouldn't want that to happen...yet._ I grinned to myself as I conjured up a plan to return the book to her while my magic prickled on the tips of my fingers. Van Gogh and I were going to have some fun with my pretty little lady.

     

   


End file.
